1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an assembly whereby a cylindrical element, such as a solenoid valve, is locked into a pocket in a wall of a transmission housing.
2. Background Art
Various means and methods have been used to hold solenoid or other cylindrical elements in operating position on the walls of transmission housings or the like. Assemblies have been made utilizing a generally U-shaped clip which engages slots in the housing and in the cylindrical elements and which is held in place by an access plate or cover which must be removed to permit original installation or subsequent removal or replacement of the clip.
In instances where some movement or variation in the positioning of the cylindrical element along its axis is permissible, a simple spring clip may be used to frictionally engage opposite sides of the cylindrical element. However, such an arrangement leaves open the possibility that the element may readily, and perhaps accidentally, be separated from the retaining clip. Furthermore, such a simple clip is unsatisfactory when there is a substantial pressure differential between the ends of the solenoid tending to eject the solenoid from its pocket.